Downhole electronics, which are employed in the control systems for production of hydrocarbon fluid in extraction wells, contain electronic power supplies and components such as transistors that in use generate a substantial amount of heat. The current requirement for more sophistication in the control and monitoring of downhole tools in hydrocarbon wells has resulted in a significant increase in power requirement, which creates the problem of having to remove the heat to sustain sensible operating temperatures. Removal of heat is dependent on its transfer to the housing, but due to the elevated temperatures when working downhole, the electronics of the tools are typically thermally insulated from the housing to protect the electronic components from elevated temperatures. Therefore, the heat generating components such as transistors may potentially overheat or cause other components to overheat. Furthermore, transistors may suffer from a so-called thermal runaway, which is a transistor starting to heat up, thereby dissipating more and more heat due to the increased temperature, which then escalates the problem, which further increases a need for protecting transistors and other electronic components adjacent to transistor elements from obtaining elevated temperatures.